Who do you serve?- ¿A quien sirves?
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Resumen: Tras haber terminado los eventos del Vol 4, salem y cinder confabulan su última y más grande aberración para destrozar y horrorizar al equipo RNJR y aterrorizarlo. "Leelo si te atreves"


**WHO DO YOU SERVE?**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de RWBY todos los personajes son propiedad de MOUNTY OUM y del estudio RT.**

 **Notas del autor: Leyendo teorías y fanarts se me vino a la mente algo que podría pasar más adelante en la historia, disfruten.**

Resumen: Tras haber terminado los eventos del Vol 4, salem y cinder confabulan su última y más grande aberración para destrozar y horrorizar al equipo RNJR y aterrorizarlo.

 **CASTILLO DE SALEM**

Si, el castillo de salem, un lugar terrible, oscuro, sombrío y escalofriante… en el salón de entrenamiento podías ver a cinder fall, con su rostro quemado y cubierto solo con una máscara en su parte izquierda.

Caminaba con gracia y confianza, esa mirada sexy y descarada había vuelto. En el salón estaban mercury, emerald y por ultimo salem.

-ahora procede, muéstrame lo que los poderes de la doncella de otoño y mis habilidades, pueden lograr al final-

La mujer pálida sonrió malignamente mientras se sentaba en su trono al otro extremo del salón

Cinder sonrió y concentro su poder… un circulo negro, con plasma negro similar al que había cuando un grimm aparecía se manifestó frente a ella. Cinder extendió su mano derecha y sus ojos brillaron, el plasma empezó a hervir como si algo fuese a salir.

-te ordeno que salgas, y obedece mis órdenes-

Mercury y emerald miraban con detalle y miedo… luego lo siguiente los dejo horrorizados.

Un cuerpo femenino salió de entre la cosa negra, una figura familiar ante ellos, una chica que daba gritos desgarradores de agonía y terror como si fuese desollada viva.

-AAAAHHHHHHHH…. NO… DEJAME IR…. NOOOOOO…. AYUDAAAAAA-

Cinder se concentró más, apretó sus dientes y en medio de los gritos de la fémina aumento el poder mágico de ella.

-concéntrate, así, ya lo tienes- salem añadió mientras miraba con detalle la horrida escena.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, emerald estaba aterrada y solo pudo resguardarse en mercury quien le tapo los oídos mientras sus ojos seguían viendo la grotesca escena, el por algún motivo no podía dejar de ver.

El plasma negro exploto, se salpicaron las paredes y el suelo, luego, ahí estaba ella…

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros- cinder termino la invocación y camino lentamente a su creación, la tomo por el rostro y le miro cara a cara -bienvenida, pyrrha nikos-

Si…. Ahí estaba ella, la amazona pelirroja cuya vida fue cegada por ella… viva por así decirlo, su carne desgarrada y negra, sus ojos eran de color rojo y verde, su cabello rojo estaba opaco.

Ella trato de musitar palabra con extrema dificultad y dolor -que… me… has… hecho-

Salem y cinder rieron, emerald lloraba de horror y mercury también pero él se mantenía firme.

-duele… mi cuerpo duele… ayúdenme- los sollozos de pyrrha se aumentaron mientras estaba arrodillada viendo a su asesina

-¡MARAVILLOSO, SUBLIME!- salem aplaudió extasiada mientras caminaba a cinder -tu primer… invocación, no será la más elegante comparada con la de los schnee, pero tiene… su encanto-

Cinder obligo a pyrrha a estar de pie con su magia, los restos de pyrrha claramente podridos y desnudos estaban frente a ellas. Salem rodeo a la amazona y con sus manos toco todo su… ser.

-ahora tu nos traerás a ruby rose… y mataras a todos sus amigos, con tus propias manos- le susurro salem siniestramente

-n-no…... no lo hare- gimió pyrrha en dolor

Salem paso su mano pálida sobre las mejías y labios de pyrrha, al momento de hacerlo ella recupero tonalidad, su piel blanca y tersa, sus labios finos y suaves y, el color de sus ojos verdes regreso… por un momento -hazlo y podemos hacer que tu sufrimiento sea menos… y… te sentirás viva-

La respiración de pyrrha acelero erráticamente sus sollozos aumentaron, esta era una pesadilla, pero una de las que no puedes despertar, una vez salem dijo eso, se alejó de la amazona y la putrefacción volvió a la normalidad.

-a-ayuda… por favor- era lo único que la torturada alma de pyrrha podía decir

Cinder camino hacia ella, lentamente puso su mano en la cabeza de pyrrha y al hacerlo empezó a quemarla, causándole más dolor y sufrimiento, los ojos de cinder se encendían, obligando de una vez por todas a pyrrha ser su títere y obedecer todas sus órdenes.

-ahora dime… ¿a quién obedeces?-

-"amigos…. Nora…. Ren… ruby… j-j-jaune…. Lo siento… jaune… ayúdame"-

-¿¡A QUIEN SIRVES!?- grito impositoramente cinder

-¡NOOOOOOOOO…. JAUUUUUNNNEEEEE!-

Un aura negra y amarrilla seguido con un destello ilumino el cuarto y solo quedo silencio

Mientras tanto en el reino de Mistral

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de jaune mientras dormía en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando, seguido de esto el terrible y desgarrador grito de quien fue su amada atravesó sus sentidos sacándolo de su sueño nocturno, haciendo que espada en mano saliera de su cama agitado…. Y aterrorizado

Con voz temblorosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos solo pudo musitar… -pyrrha-

 **CASTILLO DE SALEM**

Solo se oía el bramido y respiración entrecortada, frente a cinder y salem estaba la antigua cazadora… con su cuerpo algo reconstruido, su perfecta figura curvilínea, su color de piel era purpura oscuro, su escote era cubierto por huesos de grimm, en su derecha una lanza de huesos de un grimm, y en su izquierda un escudo semi redondo del mismo material, en su espalda huesos de vertebras expuestas.

Cinder pregunto una vez más pero esta vez con sus manos en la cintura -a quien sirves- añadió con su tono sensual.

-s-s…. saaaa… saaaaleeeemm- respondió tétricamente pyrrha con una sonrisa macabra viéndolas cara a cara, mientras se arrodillaba a ellas y sus ojos brillaban como el carbón encendido

-excelente- añadió salem dejando el salón y mientras lo hacia emerald y mercury se apartaban de ella con pavor -el principio del fin es este ozpin, haz fallado… y tus pecados te serán cobrados-

Mientras salem abandonaba la sala cinder rio, rio a carcajadas como maniaca, ella lo sabía, la venganza seria dulce para ella y amarga para sus enemigos.

 _ **WHO DO YOU SERVE?**_

 _ **Fin**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: EL PROPÓSITO DE ESTE FIC ES INSPIRAR TERROR Y MIEDO A QUIEN LO LEA, O AL MENOS HACERLOS SENTIR ANGUSTIADOS, EL SOLO IMAGINAR A PYRRHA EN ESE ESTADO ME PONE MAL, PERO ES UNA IDEA ATREVIDA QUE NO PODÍA DEJAR PASAR.**

 **ESO SERÍA TODO, SI LES GUSTO DEJA TU REVIEW, SINO ENTONCES PASA DE LARGO Y SIGUE TU CAMINO, NO HAY QUE SER HOSTIL :D**

 **GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO Y POR LEER, NOS VEMOS, LEGIONARIO ETERNO SE DESPIDE**


End file.
